Ubiquitous remote access to services has become commonplace as a result of the growth and availability of broadband and wireless network access. As such, users are accessing services using an ever-growing variety of client devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablet computing devices, laptop/notebook/desktop computers, etc.). A remote server may communicate messages that contain data or other information between services and client devices over a variety of networks including, 3G and 4G mobile data networks, wireless networks such as WiFi and WiMax, wired networks, etc.
The services may be deployed on the same system node or computing device as an integrated remote access and application server, which also hosts a server remote access program to which client devices communicate. In other instances, services may be deployed on servers provided at different system nodes from the remote access server executing the server remote access program. While such environments provide deployment of large numbers of services, as well as a lighter weight installation and configuration process, there are problems associated with maintaining an operational statuses of such services at the remote access server.